Muggle Porn
by andx06s
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy never expected to see two copies of themselves in a porn scene.


Short fic. I'm writing a longer one, with many chapters and set in the Industrial Revolution (I'm a slut for the Industrial Revolution), so I need to do a bit of research for that. Also, I'm currently translating They met on Wandr into Spanish (available only on AO3), so among all these long stories I thought that I should probably post this short one that I had on my Google Drive.

I'll be publishing another one I hadn't finished soon (Lucius/Harry, with some Drarry as well).

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened the door of the flat he shared with his fiancé. Harry was sitting at the table in their living room, with his laptop. He was so obsessed with it, Draco did not get it. Why would he use it when he could have all the Wizarding products?

He approached his man from behind and kissed him on his cheek, "Good evening, babe. How was your day?" he asked, massaging the Gryffindor's shoulders, which made the boy sigh, "Had a few criminals arrested. What about yours?" he said, laying his head against Draco's tummy, looking up to his lover. Draco took the chance and gave him a chaste kiss, "Just some trials, but it was fun. I'm gonna make myself a cup of tea, do you want one?" Harry nodded, and Draco went to the kitchen to make their tea.

Nobody really knew how they had ended up together. Not even Harry and Draco themselves knew, really. Draco had been the lawyer of a woman Harry had arrested, and professional meetings became more than regular, and then the beer at the pub after work became a date, and then they were kissing, and then they were having sex, and then everybody knew they were together, and then they moved in, and then Harry proposed to Draco. They had even invited the woman, who was found innocent, to the wedding. They owed her everything.

Draco was serving the tea when Harry called him from the living room, "Drakey, come here!" The Slytherin smiled, he loved it when Harry called him that. Only his mother got to call him that, but Harry was an exception. "Just a second!" He yelled across the corridor. "Come here, love, it is important!" Draco sighed and took the two mugs with him. He gave one to Harry and took a chair to sit next to him.

"So, what is it?" he asked, placing his lips against the brim of the mug, sitting cross-legged in a chair.

"Hermione just sent me this link through Facebook," Harry replied. Draco didn't know what a link or Facebook were, but Harry had opened a website (he knew that word) where one could clearly read "PornHub".

"What is Hermione Granger doing sharing porn with you!?" Draco exclaimed. Harry took a sip before answering, "It's not just porn. Look at this." He played the video, and two naked men appeared, sitting on a sofa. Draco's eyes went wide; he placed the mug on the table, "Fuck, they are exactly like us. Honestly, what the fuck?" Harry looked at him, "Yeah, it's quite creepy. I mean, they are _very_ similar to us." Draco got closer to the screen, "This has to be a joke or something." Harry laughed, "I'm pretty sure it isn't. But we're not exact copies: I have bigger muscles, and your dick is thicker. And your forehead is bigger." Draco slapped him on his shoulder, "Hey! Don't say that about my forehead," he complained, pouting. Harry kissed him on his forehead, "Yours is my favourite forehead, you have nothing to worry about."

They watched the video together, in silence, Draco with his arms crossed. They finally reached the penetration scene. The blond actor started fucking the other model against the sofa, "Oh, yeah, like that's ever gonna happen," Draco chuckled. Harry smirked at him, "Yeah, you'd rather break up with me. So we're not copies, after all." Draco shut the laptop and looked at Harry, "But do you know what's the weirdest thing about this?" Harry shook his head. "What on Earth was Granger doing to find this video? And why did she have a website with a video of two men identical to us?"

Harry looked at him, realizing what his boyfriend meant, "Sometimes I feel like you should be the Auror." Draco smiled, proud, "A lawyer needs to ask good questions as well." Harry stayed quiet for some minutes, "To be honest with you, Draco, I do not know why Hermione had this or what was she doing with it. And… eh... I really don't wanna know. But do you know what we can do?" Harry smirked, and Draco knew what that sexy smile hid.

Draco rose an eyebrow, "What?" He bit his lip. Harry moved his chair closer to Draco, until he could smell his future husband's fragrance. Harry kissed him at the base of his pale neck, leaving a trail of kisses as he got closer to the Slytherin's ear, "We could, you know, have sex, as usual, but… But following what the two actors do. Me as a top, of course. What do you say?" Bite on the earlobe, Draco moaning, "There's so much to do, and we haven't seen the whole video."

"Bed?" Draco asked.

"Nah, they are having sex on a sofa, and we have a sofa right next to us," Harry said with an evil grin.


End file.
